walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 73
Issue 73 is the seventy-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. It was originally published on June 16, 2010. Plot Synopsis Abraham is unable to sleep, stressed from having to go outside the Safe-Zone in the morning. While eating cereal, Carl bitterly reminisces about Lori's motherly love, and Rick attempts to comfort him. Meanwhile, Morgan and Michonne's brief affair leads to regret for both parties. Morgan feels he is an adulterer, and Michonne feels that he is too burdened by ill-conceived principles. Olivia tells Glenn about how she read every single article in the few newspapers they have. Glenn is impressed by the size of their food stock, and Olivia tells him that it comes and goes. She also tells him that they tried to implement a bartering system at first, but ultimately decided rationing works much better. She wonders why Glenn is taking so long to decide, and Glenn starts making excuses before being interrupted by the construction crew, who've come to pick up their weapons. Glenn wishes to see the weapons closet too, and Olivia obliges. Once the crew pick up their weapons, Glenn leaves a window unlocked before he leaves. He smiles at Rick as he leaves, signaling success in his mission. Regina and Spencer talk about the party. Regina noticed Spencer talking to Andrea, and starts suggesting he pursue a relationship with her, much to his annoyance. Heath comes to the infirmary to check on Scott. He asks Denise to be honest about Scott's condition, as he feels partially responsible for his broken leg. Denise tells him it's not good, as he has a fever and the antibiotics don't seem to be working, meaning he might have an infection. Desperately, Heath volunteers to go into the city to get her what she needs, but Denise assures him she already has everything, and Scott just needs to rest. Heath asks her to let him know as soon as Scott's condition changes Abraham settles into work with the construction crew, headed by Tobin. He is sent on a material run along with Bruce, seemingly one of the only hardened men in the ranks of the Washington community. He asks Bruce if this "material run" is dangerous, but Bruce tells him not to be stupid, as everything outside the walls is dangerous. Rick goes to sneak into the armory through the open window, when he is startled by Glenn, who brought a bag so they could carry more guns. Rick informs him they won't be taking many, but just enough to go unnoticed. After they finish loading the steal panels, Bruce reveals to Abraham a feeling of strong cynicism in keeping with the survivors' general consensus that there is a 'fakeness' about the Safe-Zone. In particular, Bruce expresses a leering distrust of Douglas Monroe, from his interview process to his placement of 'pretty girls' in positions that allow him to see them on regular occasions. Furthermore, he believes they weren't chosen for the construction crew because they're the strongest, or the fastest, but because they're the dumbest and therefore the most expendable. Their conversation is cut short by the arrival of roamers, from whom they escape by driving away. Rick and Glenn successfully execute their plan, and Rick instructs him to meet him at his house. On his way to the street, Rick is intercepted by Douglas. He tells Douglas he's been checking the fence to make sure they're aren't any weak spots. Douglas commends his actions, but says that he should probably announce what he's doing since people might not like him walking through their back yard. The work crew is attacked by a group of zombies. Tobin tells everyone to stay in "formation," but Holly is cut off from the group. Abraham rushes to save her, despite Tobin's protests. While Tobin and the rest of the construction crew stay in "phalanx" formation, Abraham helps Holly fight off the roamers swarming her. Much to the construction crew's surprise, both are still alive when all the roamers are killed. Rick an Glenn inspect the guns they stole. Rick takes one of the smaller guns, and instructs Glenn to distribute the rest so that each house with their people has one. He also tells him not to reveal the plot to anyone that doesn't get a gun as, if people start taking sides, they can't assume all of their people will remain loyal. Glenn asks what they're going to do with the guns, but Rick tells him they're just in case. Abraham yells at the construction crew, calling them cowards for leaving Holly to die. Tobin defends his actions, and asks Holly for support, only to be kneed in the groin by the woman, clearly furious at him. With that, Abraham asks Bruce what they normally do now in these situations. Bruce says it's not safe to stick around after the noise they made, so they usually take the rest of the day off and wait for the area to clear out in the morning. Abraham decides they have enough time to get one more panel up and unload the truck, ordering the crew to get to work. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Heath *Scott *Tobin *Bruce *Douglas Monroe *Olivia *Regina Monroe *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Holly. ru:Выпуск 73 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise